Random Acts of Kindness
by angelwolf123
Summary: Because Flaky's day had been going so well, it seemed appropriate to spread some of the good karma around. Even if the only person left to give it to had killed everyone else in the library. Flaky's take on the episode, 'Random Acts of Silence'. Flaky x Evil Flippy


**Flaky's take on the episode... :)**

* * *

**RANDOM ACTS OF KINDNESS**

Flaky practically skipped up the library's marble steps. It was, truly, a lovely day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and she couldn't shake this feeling of _rightness_ that permeated the very air she was breathing.

She was so over the 'Flippy' problem. Sure, he was a bloodthirsty killer at times, and while he scared her half to death (and sometimes all the way, too), she had taken therapy and had finally come to a decision. Yes, Flippy frightened Flaky, but who wasn't scared of him? It was just that she wasn't going to let that fear control her anymore. Her little phobia had torn their relationship to shreds, and simply put, Flaky wanted her best friend back.

_And_, she reasoned, _even if he kills me I'll just come back to life anyways._

With these thoughts twittering happily throughout her brain, the casually dressed girl hefted her unusually large book into one arm, freeing the other to force the somewhat reluctant glass doors open. The resulting _swoosh_ of conditioned air momentarily blew her red hair away from her face, and Flaky paused in the library entry way, closing her eyes to take in the cool kiss against her skin. It was getting rather warm outside, and as much as Flaky enjoyed the indoor chill, she didn't mind the heat one bit. With her current mindset, the temperature only seemed like nature's testament to how nice today was headed towards.

Flaky jogged towards the second set of library doors, the ones that led straight towards the checkout area, her feet tap-tap-tapping across the tiled floor. She was thankful for the setup, because that way she could get in, get the stamp she needed to renew her book, and get out just as quickly. Maybe afterwards she could get something to eat, maybe even trying out that new café that opened up not too far from-

As the much more easily opened doors swung shut behind her, Flaky's mind froze, any appetite she once had, now forgotten. Her body, not quite connected to her brain for some reason, continued to calmly trot forward, following the plan she had laid out just seconds before. Flaky watched, distantly, as she pushed her book onto the check-out counter, the tome sliding forward easily across the slick wooden surface.

Flippy was the librarian on duty. And not her pleasantly-polite-friend-Flippy, either. Oh no, the man standing before her was none other than yellow-eyes-with-murderous-gleam-_evil_-Flippy. The macabre, corpse-strewn scene in the background was what tipped her off, of course.

Combat-gloved hands easily flipped the front cover of her book open, their owner somehow knowing that she wanted to renew instead of return. Flaky was having a hard time processing the situation, but when the severed end _disembodied arm _met her book with a sickening splatter, she felt the beginnings of the mother of all screams building up somewhere inside of her.

And while that pressure in her chest was slowly increasing in urgency and force, Flaky found herself incapable of doing anything other than stare, wide-eyed, at the bloody splatter that now marred the inside of her book's cover. Her hands hadn't even left their original tome-pushing position on the edge of the counter.

Her therapist told her that she simply had to walk away from situations like these. Just say nothing, detach oneself from the stressful situation, and_ leave_. And while she was sorely tempted to do so, the _holy-crap-is-that-Mr. Mime!?_ mental image of the nearest corpse was seared into her brain, constricting bodily movements.

Yeah. She was probably going to scream.

Flaky sucked in a deep, shuddering breath, with the intention of gathering needed lung-support for the said scream-

But then, out of the corner of her peripheral vision, he _moved_.

Flippy, that is. He was slowly, oh, ever so slowly raising an evenly muscled forearm. Flaky's head tilted upwards, her attention fully captured, and helpless to stop her gaze from following his movements. Her almost doe-like gaze eventually settled for the first time on his blood-flecked face.

God, he was handsome. And not like 'moderately attractive' handsome, but genuinely _handsome_, handsome. Almost drool-worthy, in fact. And that intense charcoal-ringed, topaz stare wasn't helping matters either. Flaky had felt the insistent press of his stare earlier, but now that she was actually meeting it, she could almost physically feel his eyes boring into her own. And, for a split second, Flaky forgot where she was, and almost felt her breath catch in her throat. _Almost._

Soon, though, Flaky once again was focusing on his movements, and her attention shifted away from his eyes... and onto his lips. It was there that he rested a carefully casual pointer-finger, in a universal gesture meant to silence the recipient.

"_Ssshh..._"

Flaky couldn't think. It was like her brain had imploded on itself, unable to accept the possibility that the 'killing-machine' was capable of thoughts beyond plotting murder(s). This time her breath really _did_ catch in her throat, and she was temporarily incapable of breathing.

As if in response to her sudden breathlessness, the corners of the lips she had forgotten she was staring at twitched upwards ever-so-slightly.

Was he _laughing_ at her!?

Indignation swelled up within Flaky, effectively breaking the spell Flippy had cast over her. What the heck! She had every right to be awestruck! Not only did the killer instill fear into everyone in his presence, but the man was walking Greek statue, for crying out loud! But despite her mental arguments, Flaky could feel her cheeks start heating up. She tore her gaze away from his face in favor of looking away, her feet already pigeon-toed, and her fingers flexing sheepishly against the edge of the checkout counter.

Flaky squeezed her eyes shut, face burning. _How embarrassing... _She moaned inwardly, berating herself for allowing him to make her breath catch so easily, and even worse, him _seeing_ it! Ugh, what was she going to do now!? Her womanly pride was draining more rapidly every second! There had to be a way to defuse the situation, to get him back, to return the favor...!

Red-brown eyes snapped open with a sense of finality, all of her reflexive motions of shyness instantly ceasing.

Overtaken by her sudden burst of reckless bravery, fueled by the certainty she was going to die anyways, Flaky's arm flashed out, snatching up the hand Flippy had used to silence her. Ignoring the tensing of his body, ignoring the way her appendage was easily swamped by his, Flaky wrapped her fingers around his wrist, and placed her other hand onto the back of his. Then, without allowing herself time to think about it, Flaky sucked in a breath, and guided his arm forward, pressing his gloved palm against her undoubtedly red cheek.

Silence.

Flaky winced inwardly, her gaze flickering towards the face of her now-captive. Damn. No reaction. She had hoped... -Flaky's grip momentarily tightened on Flippy's wrist- ...She had hoped to make him react the same way she had, to turn the table's on the situation. But the green-haired librarian's face was painfully blank.

Her eyes widened with renewed hope._ Maybe a little too blank, actually._ Hmm... her plan might work out after all... but she was going to need to put a little more effort into it then planned. He hadn't killed her yet, which had to mean something, so she might as well just go with it.

Flaky slid her attention over to her captured body-part. It was all or nothing. She leaned into his larger palm, closing her eyes briefly and trying to emulate as much emotion as she could with the gesture.

When Flippy didn't so much as blink, Flaky felt an increase of both hope and floundering terror. That could be either very, very good or very, very bad. Flaky resisted the urge to laugh nervously, and forced her attention back to the warmth she now held against her face. Oh man, she really had to hurry, if she didn't up the ante then she was so totally screwed...

_Think, Flaky, think!_

In a spur-of-the-moment decision birthed by under pressure circumstances, Flaky's hands spasmed, her heart stopped beating, and she pressed her lips into Flippy's palm as lovingly as she could manage. Which, in her opinion, wasn't that much at all.

But Flippy must have thought otherwise, because his breath very audibly hitched.

His hand went limp in hers, and Flaky, panicking, gently set it back down onto the table. Success! It was time to move into the next phase of her plan; the getaway-before-he-realizes-what-just-happened phase.

The young red-head plastered on the most tooth-rotting smile she possessed, and quickly tugged the book across the table and into her arms. It was only then that she decided to follow her therapist's advice, but she did so gladly.

Flaky waved once, turned on her heel, and walked fast enough out those two sets of doors to make any New-Yorker proud.

Yes, today was certainly one of the nicest days she'd had in a long, long time. After all, it felt good to be the winner every once in a while.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Mondo Media owns Happy Tree Friends, not me!**

**AN: Review if it pleases you to do so! It'll certainly please me! xD**


End file.
